The Tragedy of Bernkastel
by When They Cry RP
Summary: Only at the end does she see the truth.


Willard H. Wright the former chief inquisitor of SSVD, stood on the stage with his black sword drew, in front of the young man was almost a couple dozen demonic cats, their fangs sharper then any blade. Worse however was the little girl standing behind the cats. The demonic Bernkastel crackled as she watched the young mans vain efforts. Fight as long and hard as you may, Lions fate is sealed!

Sweat was forming like beads from his brow, Willard breathed in and out heavily as he continued to carve a path threw the cats and towards the witch. When he saw one of her demonic beast come hurling towards his face. As agile as he was, Willard sent a kick straight into the cats torso. Bernkastel giggled insatiably as she saw her kitty, had been thrown back by the force of his kick, She could hear the crunching of the bones in its ribcage, as the beast now laid dead at her feet. "Impressive, Wright of the Twenty Wedges"

The dreaded witch of miracles snapped her fingers and a scythe, formed into her hands. It was a long blade, more than serviceable, forged by her own dark magic and strong enough to reap hope and miracles. "Are you ready to die Wright!" She screeched, She would kill the young man once she got bored playing with him.

Bernkastel moved with great speed swinging her death scythe, aiming at the young mans throat. Willard managed to parry the blow just in the nick of time. The sparks flew off both of their weapons as the would meet in parrys and counters. Each was trying to deliver the killing blow and catch up with Lion. She would never say it but Willard did not bore her at all. She even found herself dodging the young mans well planed out thrusts and swings. Willard snarled as he felt the string of a cut on his right shoulder. _I got him now!_

"Will-kun!" A scream could be heard from the doorway leading into the theater which caused the witch to shift her attention towards the source. "Lion your just in time!" she chuckled.

Taking her eyes off of the young man would prove to be disastrous for the witch. Willard H. Wright took advantage of the distraction. His strike was swift and precise. For the first time since she had become a witch Bernkastel screamed in agony. She flew one way while her right arm another. Coughing blood and letting out an anguished scream, The witch sat forward slightly, dropping her weapon she clutched the bloody stump with her left hand. _No, No this can't be happening! I can't lose to him! No!_

Reaching down next to Bern, Will picked up her death scythe and examined it. Touching it caused the young mans mind to play out past events as if he were there himself. Her struggle over the witch with blond hair, her tragic fate which she could never break, her death and rebirth as Bernkastel.

What happened next caused Bernkastel to break down mentally. Willard threw down his weapons and helped the witch to her feet. She swayed, almost falling over, but He managed to catch her. The blood that had been pouring out of her since her amputation at the hands of Will coated nearly the whole of her right side and it was still oozing onto the wooden floor. Willard knew that the little witch had to be in horrifying pain. "L-Let me go!" She screamed, falling hard onto the cold floor.

The Witch of Miracles looked up at the young man shivering. Willard however just narrowed his eyes into slits and turned away from her. "W..W" she coughed hard bringing up blood. Willard walked passed his sword and towards Lion. He embraced her tightly causing the young woman to let out a soft sob. _...I remember that feeling._ Bern thought and at that moment tears of came rushing out of her now light blue eyes. _I'm so sorry my friends..._ Bernkastel was dead...

Willard with Lion walked by the places where people had been buried. He wondered what she would be feeling being reunited with her loved ones. "Will-kun you do not have to do this." Lion said in a soft and sympathizing tone. Yet he knew this was something that had to be done. Once her grave stone came to view, Willard singled Lion with his hands to stay back. He wanted to be alone to pay his last respects. Once he was in front of the stone tablet he cast his eyes downward and remembered the memories that were bestowed onto him.

_Bernkastel I finally understand you now. You must have been so lonely, so scared._ Reaching into his front pocket Willard pulled out a worn out playing card that once had the queen of spades printed onto it. He continued with thinking as he placed it on the marker. _You continued to struggle even when all seemed hopeless. You never gave up, I know that now, even when you were corrupted and changed. You still fought for a miracle.._

The young man closed his eyes and said a final prayer before turning away from the grave. _May you rest in peace...Furude Rika_

_(I always wanted to write this fight and it seems I sucked at it :lol: But hey this is my first fanfic so please be kind and rate? If anyone of you are interested in roleplaying please look in my bio for a cool Higurashi/Umineko/Higanbana forum. Take care xD)  
_


End file.
